


far from the truth

by lwindsor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fanfiction, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Hogwarts, Love, Love Triangles, Pureblood Culture, Romance, Slytherin, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), badass female mc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwindsor/pseuds/lwindsor
Summary: Traumatized and alone, Vivienne von Trapp betrayed everyone she ever loved by becoming a Death Eater. She soon finds herself engrossed in the cult-like lifestyle and romancing the boy she swore to never love. But things weren't so dark in the beginning...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

===============================================

_I don't want to take up too much of your time but I would like to go over a couple of things._

_First of all, I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series in any way. All rights are reserved to JK Rowling. (insert gagging sound here)_

_Secondly, there willbe **HEAVY** mature content in the story so viewer discretion is advised. My primary goal is to show the characters' loss of innocence from first year into the gruesome final years. I intend on making these final years darker then the books and movies portray them. The seventh year will also be integrated throughout the story in the format of flash-forwards, otherwise known as prolepsis. These will occur at the end of each previous year until the story catches up to year seven._

_Every person that comes and goes from Viv's life has a purpose. She is on her pursuit of happiness and consistently struggles to appreciate and take care of herself. All though this may seem like a fun fanfiction, I hope my story leaves you with something to think about and be happy for. You are valued._

_I will try to update as frequently as possible, most likely once a week. However, I can't guarantee specific dates or times. But what I can guarantee is that I WILL finish the story._

_Lastly, thank you so much for reading! I love you already. You have impeccable taste._

_\-- Lennon_


	2. Chapter 2

_**b e f o r e** _

There it is. 

Oh my gosh. 

It's beautiful.

"Lilith where are you?" I scream.

"I'm over here Viv!" a soft voice yells back.

I whip my head towards the direction of her voice and find her about 2 boats down from me. "How dare Hagrid separate us!" I yell very loudly.

Many of the students are now staring at us. I don't blame them, we're practically screaming at the top of our lungs. Hagrid has also turned around from his boat which is the farthest ahead.

He gives an apologetic look and says "Sorry gerls!" I chuckle and smile at him.

Lilith, my best friend, is swatting her way through a tight-knit group of students on her boat to get closer to me. She scowls at them as she passes. She finally reaches the right end of her boat and we can make clear eye-contact.

"I can't believe we're at Hogwarts!" Lili exclaims.

"It's gorgeous!" I say in awe.

I had heard about Hogwarts my whole life, but nothing compares to seeing it with my own eyes. The vast lands, the spiralling towers, and the moonlight glinting off the Black Lake.

Since I had known that I would attend Hogwarts, I couldn't wait until my first day. I grew up listening to my grandmother's stories about her time at Hogwarts; her professors, the parties she attended, the trouble she and her friends would get into, when she met my grandfather, and being a Slytherin at the time of You Know Who's rise to power. Then my brother Maximus was off to Hogwarts two years ago. I would beg him to write me letters describing his experiences. He did, although he did not quite go into the detail I wanted, just that "things are good" "people are nice" and "it's fun." 

"We must find the boys as soon as we reach the castle!" Lili says with a giggle. 

"Lili, please" I scoff "Can you not be apart from them for 2 minutes?"

As much as a love Lili, she is too attached to males. This is because of her lack of a father.

Sorry not sorry.

She lets out some type of whine. I roll my eyes. "We're almost there, calm down"

Indeed, we are travelling under an opening in the rocks which Hogwarts was built upon. We pass through a curtain of ivy and I hear a groan of disgust from Lili. "I swear if this stuff gets in my hair..." she trails off. 

We finally enter the underground harbour, leading to the steps that enter the castle. Students are already beginning to depart their boats. I shuffle to the edge of the boat and gracefully step onto the platform. Other students aren't so graceful, most stumble or lose their footing.

I look around for Lili and find her running up the steps with an excited look on her face, I guess she's found the others. I silently curse her for abandoning me, I don't feel like being alone or making conversation.

Luckily, I find my friends parked on the steps, chatting with another duo and I instantly recognize one of them as a Weasley. Something must be going on, my friends would never be caught dead talking to a Weasley, as ridiculous as that is. 

The face of Draco Malfoy is twisted into his familiar look of disgust, confirming my suspicions. My other friends Lili, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, (she's is not a friend, just a ridiculous tag-along companion) Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle, also make up the circle featuring the strangers. I swoop into the circle of them and join the conversation.

"... You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort Potter" Draco sneers.

I have to stifle my laugh. Draco must be already trying to carry out his father's absurd plan. Draco's father Lucius wants him to befriend the famous Harry Potter whom he believes is a Dark wizard. Draco, of course, wishes to impress him and send his news of victory home.

I turn to the Weasley's companion and see that famous scar on his forehead. I have to admit I'm a little star-struck. However, he's not at all what I expected, I don't really know what I expected but it wasn't this. He's quite adorable and small, with messy dark hair and green eyes. 

Maybe I expected some warrior child.

Harry does not look impressed with Draco's advice. The boy speaks, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

My lips curl into a smile, he already has my respect. "I'm impressed Potter," I say.

I turn to Draco and laugh at the look of utter shock on his face.

"What is it Draco?" I taunt. "Daddy's plan isn't working?"

I spin on my heels and drag Goyle away with me. 


	3. Chapter 3

As we walk away from them, Goyle bursts out in laughter. "Malfoy is going to kill you!" he exclaims.

"He couldn't if he tried" I reply, linking my arm into his.

It's true, Draco can never be mad at me. We've been best friends since the day we met. The von Trapps, Malfoys, and Blacks (Draco's mother's family) have had close ties since their dynasties were created, so we met as soon as we were born. We always played together and reportedly babbled in our own little language. He's my favourite person in the entire world, besides my grandmother, my brother, and Severus.

We catch up to the main crowd of first-years lead by Professor McGonagall. She's explaining everything I already know, "All Hogwarts students live in one of four residences: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. The houses are in a yearlong competition with one another to acquire the most points, which are earned by success in Quidditch games and given by teachers for academic achievement and lost for student infractions. The house with the most points will win the House Cup at the end of the year..."

"There you two are. I've been looking all over for you!" a voice yells. I jump at the sound and I turn around to find myself staring at Blaise Zabini. 

"Don't be mad at me," Goyle says as he raises his hands in defence. "She was the one who dragged me off!"

"How dare you betray me Goyle! I trusted you for a reason." I say dramatically. 

He just smiles at me and rolls his eyes.

"Save the theatrics for Malfoy, Viv," Blaise retorts. "Merlin only knows how pissed he'll be at you."

I shrug. "I'm not worried about him, Pansy is probably consoling him and rubbing his back as we speak."

Blaise raises his voice in a high, shrill imitation of Pansy, "Are you ok dearest Draco! Must I wipe your ass for you dearest Draco!"

We all burst into hysterics and everyone is staring at us now. I spot Theo across the room and he runs and joins us.

He leans down from behind me to put his head on my shoulder, "What's so funny?" he asks.

"Just Pansy" I reply with a smirk. Theo just laughs, completely understanding what was happening.

"Speak of the devil," I say as Pansy and Draco come to join our little chat. Pansy is pathetically trailing behind Draco like a true ass-kisser.

"You look especially dreadful today Pansy," Lili says as she and Crabbe cross paths with them.

"Please Lilith," Pansy retorts ."I will not tolerate your distasteful behaviour!" 

She then looks at Draco as if she's expecting some sort of praise or agreement but he's rolling his eyes in disgust.

"I can only take so much of you Parkinson, I'm leaving now," he says and walks towards me.

He pulls me aside from the group and begins whispering to me. "Did you just ruin my chance of friendship with Potter?"

He speaks almost angrily, but the emotions don't reach his face. He's smiling at me and I know he doesn't really care about what I did. He's messing with me.

I smile back. "I was simply complimenting his ability to stand up to the god almighty Draco Malfoy"

He chuckles. "Please Viv, he was no comprehension of the Wizarding World yet. He couldn't tell the difference between my family and the Weasleys"

"But there is no difference," I said.

Draco was raised in an atmosphere of regret that Voldemort had not succeeded in taking command of the Wizarding community. His father is a Death Eater but he was reminded that such things ought not to be talked about outside the small circle of the family and close friends or else dear daddy might get in trouble. The Malfoys were very proud of their Pure-blood and social status and were also able to maintain a respectable public image while being allied with You Know Who. 

Lucius and Narcissa spoiled Draco, giving him the best of everything as far as material possessions go. The only two hand-me-down things Draco ever received were the old family prejudice against Muggle-borns and blood traitors.

Draco then looks at me sadly. "I wish that were true," he said.

Regardless of how much he loved his son, Lucius still had one big expectation for Draco. He is expected to have the same values as his father and most importantly, he is expected to put them into practice.

Professor McGonagall returns from what I presume is the dining hall and tells us it's time to be sorted into our house.

"Good luck," Draco says with a smile.

***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

All of my friends, including myself, were sorted into Slytherin to no surprise. We are all seated at the table and enjoying the grand welcome banquet. Somewhere amongst the crowd of Slytherins is my brother Maximus, but I have no idea where he is.

Pansy was practically yelling in Draco's ear in an attempt to make conversation with him. 

"These are the best damn mashed potatoes I've ever had!" she exclaimed.

"Pansy," I called. "Please stop with the vulgar language, your lack of education is clearly showing"

Everyone at the Slytherin table explodes with laughter. To be frank, I don't care about swearing, Pansy is just too easy to insult.

Pansy tries to give me an irritated look that would get under my skin, but she instead ends up looking like she's trying very hard to use the loo.

I would love to say that there is a complex backstory to my rivalry with Pansy, but there just isn't one, we simply hate each other. I grew up with her, as her father was one of my father's greatest friends in the Ministry, so naturally, I knew everything about her. 

My family is one of the most notorious and well-respect Wizarding families. We all looked the same; the black hair, the angular, dark eyes that were sunken into our faces and made us appear like we were constantly sleep deprived. My family's power at the Ministry is also the subject of much discussion and mystery. My grandparents and further ancestors were never involved with the Dark Arts or You Know Who, but my uncles and my father were said to be hiding some dark secrets. Nonetheless, my family was still extremely powerful, and I was the darling child of the Ministry.

Max and I were expected to take over our mother and father's department in the Ministry since we were born. We were greatly spoiled by the Ministry and we had regular visits from the Hogwarts professors, specifically Professor Snape, but I know him as Severus. 

I guess Pansy wants my life and also hates it. When we were little, she would constantly go to her father and tell him that I was doing something illegal, like underage magic or practicing magic in front of Muggles. It was only petty jealousy. Until she formulated a claim so serious that her father brought it to the Ministry but Cornelius Fudge quickly shut it down as he has close ties to my father and knew I would not do anything of the sort. 

I decide I've had enough of my food (mostly Pansy) and get up to find Max. I walk along the long table and carefully look for his face. I finally spot him. He's surrounded by what seems like the entire Slytherin Quidditch team and a fair amount of girls fawning over him.

I walk up to him and he stares me down. When I get close to him he looks at me like I'm the most annoying piece of work he's ever seen and groans, "Ugh, what are you doing here?"

I roll my eyes. "I go here now, remember?"

He still looks annoyed. "Yes I know that, but why are you _here_ " He motions to the area where he's sitting.

"I need to speak with you," I say, my voice wavering.

He immediately abandons his annoyed look and comes over to me and walks with me outside the dining hall.

"What's wrong?" he says, concerned.

"I'm pissed off because of Pansy." 

He gives me a hard look. "Viv you know not to let her get the better of you, I thought you were over this."

"I am-I was. But now I can't stop thinking that everyone thinks I'm some selfish, spoiled child. I want to be better than her, but what if I'm the same as her? I get annoyed so easily and I get mad at people and I feel like I hurt them but I don't want-"

He cuts me off. "I know you better than anyone and you are not selfish or spoiled. I don't think this is about Pansy or the fact that you think you're like her, this is about mother and father and you're creating unnecessary worries for yourself. Am I right?"

"I think so," I admit. "And I miss grandma, she was the only one holding us together. It's bothering me though. I'm so sick of not knowing where they are or what they're doing. I can't stand it. "

"I know. I honestly don't think they even care about us anymore." He rolls his eyes.

"I feel like they never did Max." 


	4. Chapter 4

I threw myself onto the nearest couch in the common room. It was made of stiff leather and my body uncomfortably bounced from the impact. 

I sighed and sprawled my arms across the couch, I was so tired. My friends soon gathered around me. Draco violently jumped on me, his elbow raised like he was about to pummel me. At the last second though, he tucked it away and just gently fell on top of me, laughing like an idiot.

"Move over!" he whined. He continuously tried to shove me so I was right against the armrest.

I sat up and gave him a hard look. "Absolutely not, I deserve to have this couch to myself."

Theo and Blaise then stomped over to our couch. "Viv, love, can you move over? The other couch is full." Theo said, visibly annoyed.

I followed his glare to see Pansy and her little gang squashed together on the opposite couch, all giggling and whispering. Pansy was giving me a disgusted look.

My brother was right, I could care less about Pansy's attitude, my parents were the greater issue at hand here. 

I scoffed at her and faced the boys. "Yeah, sure I'll move over," I waved a hand at all of them. "All of you can sit."

Lilith came practically skipping over with Crabbe and Goyle. The boys sat on the arms of the couch while Lilith plopped down on the floor so she was facing me.

"Hey roomie!" she said excitedly. Lili and I were sharing a dormitory with two other girls named Catherine and Harriet. 

"Oh Lili, I'm so happy we're sharing a room!" I said. "Merlin forbid I had to share a room with Pansy."

Lili grimaced at the last sentence. "That would be awful. But we must be positive so let's please change the subject."

She started gushing, "I'm so excited for class tomorrow! Are you excited to see Severus?"

I smiled. Severus Snape was the closest thing I ever had to an uncle. My father had two brothers but they both died. My mother is an only child. Severus' mother was very close with my grandmother and he was always around. He was extremely fond of my brother and I. He could seem cold and bitter sometimes but he always had a soft spot for Max and I. 

He was also the head of Slytherin house and Potions master. Obviously, I was going to be favoured, I would be concerned if I wasn't.

"I am," I said to Lili. "I can't wait for Potions."

"You're the only one who thinks that," said Theo with a laugh.

"No kidding!" Blaise quipped. "Snape's going to eat me alive. I'm bloody awful at Potions."

Our conversation was interrupted by the loud entrance of the Quidditch team. They were carrying large bottles of fire whiskey and little baggies which I assumed were Muggle drugs.

The Seeker, Adrian Pucy yelled at everyone in the common room loudly. "All first, second, and third years clear out now!" 

Every year on the first day, the Quidditch team would throw a massive party for everyone in fourth year and up. Apparently, the professors would be extremely frustrated with them because they would always come to class the next day very hungover. No one cared though, and everyone still partook in the festivities. My brother was among them and he was a third year, but he was an exception this year, the team loved him.

My friends and I got up with a groan and walked to our respective entrances to the girls and boys dormitories. We all bid our goodnights and started to head up the stairs but I turned around and saw Draco staring at me from the bottom of the steps.

I smiled and ran down the steps. Once I reached him I planted a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight Draco," I said.

He gave me a quick hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

I think I'm going to pass out from boredom. I cannot listen to Professor Binns go on any longer. Does anyone find History of Magic interesting? I seriously doubt it.

I look around at my peers and everyone looks as disengaged as I am. I'm sitting next to a sweet Hufflepuff girl named Amber and we start making conversation under our breath. Professor Binns doesn't seem to notice and we carry on for the remainder of class.

We are finally let out for lunch and I stuff my plate full of food. Everyone must think I'm crazy, I literally don't care.

Just as I suspected Blaise speaks to me, bewildered. "What's with all the food?"

"Can I not eat food, or do you expect me to be a twig?" I say lovingly.

Pansy is glaring at me, of course. "And what's your problem today Pansy?" I enquire.

"Nothing Vivienne," she says, but I know she's not finished. "It's just that I can't believe you're so insecure that you feel the need to set yourself apart by eating like a savage."

I stare at her and stay silent for a second, analyzing her. She looks so irritated by my silence and I know I've accomplished my goal. 

"My love, when you bring up irrelevant and oddly specific details like that it just shows that you're the insecure one."

She looks so embarrassed.

I won.

HAHA.

I take my last few bites of food. "I'm leaving," I announce to no one in particular. "Oh oh, wait!" I say as I turn back around. "What classes do we have now Lili?"

"Double DADA and Potions with Gryffindor," she groans.

"Ugh, great!" 

"You also have a letter Viv, I think it's from your grandmother," she says as she hand it to me.

"Thank you, Lili," I say as I leave. I head towards the exit of the dining hall.

I'm not an idiot and I know I can't walk up directly to the staff table, so I make I loop around the perimeter of the outside of the hall and end up in a little alcove by the table.

"Severus!" I whisper/yell.

He looks at me and excuses himself from the table. "Yes, Vivienne? How are you today?"

"I'm great! I need to ask you for a favour," I smirk.

He looks at me skeptically. "What is it?"

"May I please have some coffee?"

"No-"

"But-"

"Absolutely not!"

"Severus, please! I'm in a good mood for once but now I'm feeling especially tired. I was up all night thinking about father and-"

That's all he needs to hear. "I'll go get it."

I exhale and smile, I may have stretched the truth a little bit. I was thinking about father and mother all last night but I wasn't tired at all. I just wanted the rush of caffeine through my bones.

I know I'm particularly young to be drinking coffee but it's very refreshing, especially when it's black.

He returns with a massive mug filled to the rim. "Thank you," I say.

"You know I can't say no to you or your brother."

I laugh and he does too. I take a big swing of coffee. 

"Where are you off to now?" he asks.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions," I smile.

"Well, I'll see you then."

I give him a big hug and run off with my massive mug. I then run into the little superstar.

"Top of the morning Potter," I say with a smirk. "I believe we have DADA together? No?"

Harry, the Weasley, and a bushy-haired girl all look at me like they can't believe I've spoken to them. Maybe the Weasley has been gossiping about me.

"What are you drinking?" asks the bushy-haired girl.

"It's called coooffee" I draw out the O because I'm speaking to incompetent children. "It's a very strong Muggle drink."

"I know what coffee is," the girl says as if I've just insulted her. "Aren't you a bit young to be drinking that?"

"Who are you? My mother?" I ask. 

"I'm Hermione Granger-"

"Whatever, I've lost interest. I'm leaving now. Goodbye." I say as I run off.

I'm halfway done my mug and I feel better already. It's too early to start walking to DADA so I look for someone else to chat with. I spot my brother and his friends sitting together on a bench in the courtyard. He groans as I sit down beside him.

"Hello to you too, brother," I say.

"Hey there princess," Terence Higgs smirks at me. My brother's friend's true Slytherin loyalty comes out whenever they're around me. They see me as an extension of my brother, as their little sister, so they're a bit protective of me.

"Breaking hearts already Viv?" Marcus Flint asks me.

"Not yet, the boys in my year are particularly puny"

"Well you can always look ahead a couple years," says Adrian Pucey. 

"Yeah," Terence agrees. "You can be a cougar!"

The boys all start roaring like animals, except for Max.

"Can we please not discuss my sister's dating life?" he says, visibly annoyed. "She's 11 for fuck's sake!"

"Relax Max!" says Adrian. "We're just preparing her and giving advice. She's lucky to have us. Right, Viv?"

"Yes, very lucky," I say as I roll my eyes.

I then smile and remember to relish this happy moment. Recently, I've learnt that I need to savour every possible happy moment. I look at Max and I know he's thinking the same thing.

Our happiest times are when we are away from our home or with our grandmother or Severus. As much as we love our house, there is no guarantee that our parents won't return.

Maybe in another life we could love our parents, only if they could love us. The only love that they seem to possess is their love for each other, and I don't even know if that's really love. It's more of an intense passion. I'm much too young to know about these types of things but my grandmother gossips to us about it constantly.

I don't understand why our parents don't like us, maybe they did when we were young. I remember them always being home and I was actually happy when they were home. They would spend time with us, teaching us how to be resourceful, loyal, and most importantly, cunning. My whole personality is a reflection of my mothers. She snaps at anyone who even slightly annoys her, she is also the most condescending person I know. The love (or whatever it was) stopped when I was five and they starting becoming cold and distant. And then they left when I was six, to wherever I presume they are now. They haven't returned home since then, and the anxiety is constantly present.

Once a year, they will send a letter to my grandmother telling her that they plan to return the next year. 

Thankfully, they never do.


	5. Chapter 5

_My dearest Vivienne,_

_I miss you more than words can describe. You must write back immediately to me and tell me all about your adventures so far! I cannot wait to hear them._

_I also cannot believe both you and Maximus are gone. The house feels incredibly empty. Don't worry about me though! I have many visitors that keep me company, specifically the Malfoys. How is Draco by the way? Are you two still as close as ever? Possibly more? (I am just joking Serena, do not dare to even think about dating at this age)_

_Please tell me how your brother is too. The possibility of him writing back to my letter is slim to none, he is his father's son. I don't take it personally. He's a man of either few or way too many words._

_Sorry about my rambling, I'm just excited that we finally have a method of contact. Did I already say that I miss you? I'm just pulling your leg and making an old person joke, I believe it's called._

_Anyway, I don't even remember the purpose of this letter besides telling you that I love you. Do not forget that. Your grandfather and uncles would be so proud of you. Of course, I am the most proud of you, their spirits can never overpower mine._

_With love,_

_Grandma_

Tears were rolling down my face. I missed my grandmother's spirit so much. 

Draco and I were both hunched over the letter before Potions.

"What was that part about us being more than friends?" he said with a smirk.

"What did you think about Professor Quirrell?" I say quickly.

He chuckles. And then he stops. He notices the tears on my face for the first time, "You miss her, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I feel like I can barely function without her."

"You're doing a great job," he says as he squeezes my hand.

He changes the subject now. "Professor Quirrell's an odd one. Those stories about his travels were weird."

"Oh, you mean when he had ward off a vampire in Romania and when he had earned his turban from an African prince?" I say with disbelief. "I can't believe I actually volunteered to partake in that ridiculous debate with Granger. I have to read about the Hogwarts curriculum."

"Sounds awful. You have to take the con side right?"

"Yes, unfortunately," I sighed. "But have no fear! I know exactly what point I'm going to make."

He makes an annoyed face because he already knows what I'm thinking about.

I throw my head back in laughter just as Severus came in. He ignores me but stares intensely at Potter.

He walks up to his desk "Ah yes, Harry Potter, our new celebrity" He drew out the syllables in 'celebrity' in his usual sneer.

I could barely keep in my laugh but Draco and most of my friends burst out in loud and breathless laughter. 

Potter looked like he might faint.

Severus then goes on about how Potion making is an art and other things that he's explained to me many times.

He suddenly stops and whips his head towards Potter again. 

"Potter!" Severus yells.

His head snaps up.

"What would happen if I added powdered root infusion of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Potter looks aghast.

"I don't know!" he says in frustration.

There is a long pause.

"I guess fame isn't evvvrythingg," Severus tuts.

This time I can't hold in my laughter.

***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

The next day, it's time for my DADA debate.

Professor Quirrell, Granger, and I are standing at the front of the class, Hermione and I behind our respective podiums. The class smelled faintly of the garlic Professor Quirrell uses to scare off the Romanian vampire. He is still afraid that he might return.

Professor Quirrell started in his usual stuttering, nervous voice, "Today, Hermione and Vivienne will be discussing the Defence Against the Dark Arts curriculum. They will debate whether or not they believe it is an accurate representation of skills that you would need in real world events. Hermione will discuss the pros of the curriculum and Vivienne will discuss the cons. Who would like to go first?"

Granger jumped up like a frog. "ME ME PROFESSOR!"

I was hoping she'd do that. Going last will enhance the shock value of my point.

She took a deep breath and started reciting her points. She had no paper in front of her but her monotone suggested it was heavily memorized. 

To be honest, I wasn't listening to her at all. She was quite the boring speaker. The Gryffindors were hanging on to her every word while the Slytherins looked like they were going to pass out.

"... In conclusion, the Hogwarts curriculum greatly prepares their students for real-world threats and dangers!"

There was a round of applause for her. It was my turn now.

I cleared my throat. Every pair of eyes were on me now. One of the few lessons that my parents ever taught me was how to command an audience, I was naturally very good at this.

I raised my chin and started. "Let's think critically about something, shall we? If a dark wizard is running at you, what would you do?"

I pause a moment and let the class think. 

"I'll tell what you'd do; you'd draw your wand, wouldn't you? Yes, you'd probably cast some sort of spell, maybe to petrify or injure or even kill."

"This is what Hogwarts is teaching us, how to use our wands. But what about our God-given body?" I questioned.

The class looked confused.

"Wizards are so petty with their wands! Come on! Are you forgetting that you can throw a punch, for Merlin's sake? Let's go back to our scenario; a dark wizard is running towards you. How about instead of drawing your wand you smack up upwards so he falls on his back and THEN you can use your wand to AVADA KEDEVRA him!"

The class looked very interested. Granger looks like she would love to smack me upwards.

"Let's look at a real-world example. Harry Potter."

Potter looks like he's going to crap himself.

"If You Know Who had used a different method of harm, he would have easily killed Potter! He could have thrown him out the window or quickly filled up the sink and drowned him in there. Obviously, he would not need to use hand-to-hand combat for an infant, but the point is he was being petty! He was too close-minded and just HAD to use his wand. 

"Oh, and by the way, I am not wishing death upon Potter! I am simply using him as an example. You are a joy to this class Harry!" I said not so sincerely.

He looked convinced enough.

"And furthermore! Not using your wand can be an element of surprise! It will catch the person off-guard and they will be struggling to pull their head out of their ass."

The entire class was nodding in agreement, even the Gryffindors.

"In closing, we need to stop being babies and step away from the wands, for the sake of our children and children's children! In can mean the difference between life and death!"

Granger scoffed but she was drowned out by the cheers from the class.

"So to you all I say; JOIN THE GREATEST REVOLUTION AND BECOME AN ADMIRABLE WARRIOR BY PUTTING THE WANDS DOWN!"

The sound of applause in the room was deafening. Lili and Draco gave me a standing ovation. Blaise and Theo loudly whistled.

Professor Quirrell just stood there, dumbfounded. 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm currently lying in bed, I can't sleep. Lili has passed out long ago and I am left with my thoughts. Part of the reason I can't sleep is because it's the start of Christmas break tomorrow.

Months at Hogwarts feel like minutes. I can't believe how far into the year we are. I'm really enjoying it, as I think almost everyone at Hogwarts is. There's a certain, unexplainable, magical, feeling that everyone experiences at Hogwarts, whether you come from a Wizarding family or not.

I'm excelling at all of my classes. This is no shock, mother and father trained me like a dog since they could explain to me what Hogwarts was.

My grandmother also unintentionally taught me to read at an extremely young age. She read to me a lot as a child. She would always hold the book in front of me so I could see the words. As I got older and could speak and understand words, I began to memorize the stories she read. I eventually matched the words engraved into my brain to the scribbles on the paper.

Once, when my family went on holiday to New York in the United States, I was "reading" one of my books in the hotel room. A maid then came in and asked if I was some child prodigy.

Naturally, my best skill was writing. At Hogwarts, we have to write lots of essays and explanations for homework. I have never gotten bad marks with that type of work. I always handed in work on time, I just felt like I needed to, it wasn't right if I didn't. I'm also good at convincing people things, I feel like there's a word for that but I can't remember it. 

I don't even know what I'm going to do when I graduate. Of course, there's my guaranteed job at the Ministry, but other than that I have no plans. All I know is that I do not want to become an enslaved housewife. (my parents obviously took this concept to the extreme)

My mind drifted off to my friends and I was overwhelmed with happiness. I don't think I deserve the people that I surround myself with, they're too good to me. How do you ever deserve people that just love you and make you happy? They just care for you so much that they'll do anything for you. Happiness is the best emotion on earth and they just give it to you because they like you? That's crazy.

Great. I'm crying now.

***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

"They're going to be there Viv."

I whip my head away from the window to look at Max. We're sitting in our own compartment on the Hogwarts express. We've been riding home in silence, until now.

"Who?" I ask. "Mom and dad?"

He nods.

"Max, please! They're not going to be there. Why on earth would they come back this year?"

"I don't know why," he says through gritted teeth. "I just have this feeling they'll be there."

His fists are balled up and I know he's not joking.

"Describe this feeling," I say.

"I feel like something bad is going to happen. Just trust me."

***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

Max is right. They're back. I haven't seen them yet but judging by the expression on my grandmother's face, she's already seen them.

She's at platform 9 3/4 waiting for us. If this were any other day, she would run towards us and sweep us up in a massive embrace. Now she only walks slowly to us and gives us small hugs.

"Where are they?" I say.

Her face softens. "They're at the house sweetie."

I turn around and find Draco with his parents, all of them staring at us. My angry look doesn't waver and they all understand what's going on immediately.

"Come on now," my grandmother says. "It's time to go **_home_**."

For a moment, I think we all forgot why we were stressed.

I've lived in the von Trapp manor for my entire life and it never fails to take my breath away. It's the dead of winter, but my grandmother's gardens are still in bloom with the help of a little magic. Small flurries are falling down and everything almost feels like magic.

Until I see them. They're spying on my brother and I through the window of their old bedroom. 

They do not look happy. They do not smile. They do not look shocked at how much we have aged. They only squint at us like we are an unfamiliar pair that they have met for the first time and already have begun to judge.

My mother slides the curtain shut. 


	7. Chapter 7

It didn't feel like Christmas. I was surrounded by all of my family and friends, I had a bounty of gifts, but I was not happy.

Well, that's a bit far from the truth.

I was depressed. My parent's arrival seemed to put the house in a state of constant gloom. I didn't want to do anything, I didn't want to eat anything, and I didn't want to see anyone.

Draco is currently sitting beside me at the dining table, anxiously waiting for me to say something. He understands why I'm upset but he probably wants me to talk about my feelings. Ew.

I decide to say something though, "Listen, I know you think I'm being dramatic, but I really can't focus when _they're_ here. You don't understand. They treat me and my brother like shit and then they just decide to show up out of nowhere. What the bloody hell. I can't deal with this-"

"You're not being dramatic. I seriously understand. And don't swear," he says.

"Seriously Draco, I can't believe what my life has come to, cut me some slack."

I'm on a roll now. And I'm mad. At least I'm doing something productive.

The entire table is quiet except for some hushed whispering, probably about my parents. It's a Christmas tradition that almost every important Pure-blood family stays at my house for festivities. 

I cut through the silence like a knife. "So dear mother and father, what have you been up to these years?" 

My mother gives me a condescending look. "It's none of your business, or any of yours," she says as she gestures to some of the most prominent gossipers at the table.

"Actually it is." Max's voice is angry but measured. "You treat us like dogs and then you leave us for 5 years. What do you expect us to do? Welcome you with open arms and never bring anything up?"

My grandmother looks caught in the middle but even she can't conceal her anger and pride that we spoke out.

My parents just stare at Max. My father rolls his eyes. "Who taught you to be so entitled?"

"YOU DID ASSHOLE!" Max screams at the top of his lungs and slams his fists on the table. "YOU TRAINED US TO BE YOUR FUCKING CLONES!"

I agree with my brother in a steadier tone. "Why do you try to act so innocent?"

My father looks outraged. "You children have some serious issues. What on Earth did you to do them mother?"

My grandmother's face is no longer a mask of concern, but of rage. "I did nothing Damon, the damage had already been done with your parenting. Do you know what I did do to them though? I taught them that they shouldn't be afraid to love, to care, to show vulnerability, and it is not okay to EVER treat their children the way you did."

My parents are silent. The whole room is silent. 

"That's right," Max says. "Shut the fuck up, you blood traitors!" he laughs. 

The room gasps in shock.

"That's right, I'm using the slurs you created against you! Isn't that ironic! You wanna know why? Because you abandoned your own blood, your goddamn family-"

In the blink of an eye, my father gets up and walks over to Max at the speed of light.

He backhands him across the face.

I scream in shock and so does nearly everyone in the room. Max falls over on the ground.

I pull out my wand and point it at my father. My mother shrieks.

My father merely laughs, a big, ridiculous, deafening laugh.

I've never heard him do this.

He practically spits at me. "What are you going to do girl?" He laughs again. "Kill me? After everything I've done for you, you entitled piece of-"

"STUPEFY!" I yell.

My father is hit with a massive white light and falls on his back. I laugh and I realize with horror that it sounds the same as my father's.

***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

The underage magic was the least of my concerns. Though there were hundreds of Ministry officials in that room, they would not charge me, even if I rendered one of their top officials unconscious.

I was pacing around my room. But I wasn't angry anymore, I was back to the misery.

I can't remember the last time I cried, but the tears flowed out of me like they had been waiting to be released. 

My parents never physically abused us, they were just emotionally unavailable. It's ridiculous, but after all of their time away I expected something different. Not love, but possibly regret. I wanted our relationship to be better, happier.

Instead, it's way worse.

I hear a knock on my door and pray that it's my grandmother. But a piece of paper merely slides under the door.

I pick it up and open it.

_Viv,_

_We know you probably don't want to talk to us right now and that's okay. We'll keep this short. We may not understand everything you're going through, but we're so proud of you for standing up. Keep on fighting._

_Love,_

_Lili, Theo, Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle_


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up on Christmas morning while it's still dark outside. Thick snow is covering the ground.

I put on a ridiculous, full length, white dress. I look like a corpse bride but whatever. I have no energy to do my hair so I leave it in the tight curls that my mother always taught me to straighten.

I don't look at myself in the mirror. I already know what I'll see; puffy eyes from crying all night, undereye bags from crying all night, and a ghostly pale face also courtesy of crying all night.

I decide to go see if Lilith is awake. I run across the dark hallway to the room that Lili always stays in. I knock softly and I hear her loud shuffling.

"Viv!" she shouts as she opens the door. She claps a hand over her mouth when she realizes how loud she was.

I laugh. "Relax! You're going to wake up the whole house."

"Sorry, I'm just so happy to see you! How are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I don't feel like getting into it."

She doesn't push further. "So who's the lucky man?"

"What?" I say, confused.

She motions to my dress and I laugh again. "Nobody, unfortunately."

She smiles at me and gestures for me to come inside. 

I flop down onto her bed as she starts rummaging through her suitcase.

"Okay, I need your opinion on these dresses. I packed 8 and I don't know which one I should wear."

"You _only_ packed 8 Lilith?" I say sarcastically. "You need more options then that!"

She thinks I'm being serious. "Don't even get me started Viv! I was rushing to get my things packed because I still needed to buy a gift for Bella."

Bella is Lili's little sister. "Did you find something for her?" I ask.

"Yes. She's obsessed with those hats that the Muggle royals wear, so I bought her one."

She pulls out the 8 dresses, there might as well be 20 of them because of their massive skirts. She hangs them all on a clothing rack and shows me them one by one.

They all have the same silhouette; a form-fitting bodice with a big and poufy skirt.

"I think you should wear the dark blue one," I conclude. "It will look pretty with your skin."

"Should I leave my hair in the afro? Have a natural hair moment as well?" she asks with a smile. "I didn't even know that you had curly hair.

"I hate it."

"Do you really hate it? Or did your mother just teach you to?"

***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

The massive gift exchange is currently happening. It is normally a very loud and cheerful affair but obviously, not this time around.

I am currently opening Max's present for me. We never get each other anything that costs money, just little things that make us laugh.

Inside the little box is a polaroid that he took of me during Max and I's first time flying on a broomstick. It was taken at the exact moment I feel off. Unlike my brother, I did not have a particular knack for Quidditch but I loved watching it.

I chuckle loudly. "How did you find this?"

He shrugs. "I was just digging around in my drawer the other day. I remember that day so well. Mother and father actually looked proud of me for once." 

We were both not in the mood to fight with them today, I could tell. I glanced over at them quickly. They were muttering something very quietly to each other.

Then the weirdest possible thing happened. My father pulled a box and an envelope out from under his chair. He walked over to me and my brother and practically threw it at our feet.

"This is for you." He mumbled.

We looked up and him, bewildered, but he stalked back to his seat as quickly as he came. 

The box was labelled Vivienne and the envelope was labelled Maximus. I picked up the box anxiously. It was very very heavy and made lots of clinking noises.

I opened it and found myself staring at a massive assortment of gold rings. There were probably hundreds in there.

They were all my mothers.

I look at her. She's staring right at us but her expression is quite disinterested and bored. 

"Thank you," I mutter. 

She swats her hand at me. "I have no use for them anymore."

I realize Max is staring at the rings with such shock that he has not yet opened his envelope.

His face then snaps back to reality and he carefully opens the envelope.

It's a single piece of paper. Max opens it and his eyes grow big. He looks baffled.

"What does it say?" I ask.

He reads over it again and shoves the paper at me, not even looking in my direction. He is still in a state of disbelief. I quickly grab the paper.

I gasp.

It's a list of all of my parent's assets. The house, the vacation homes, the Muggle stocks, the Gringotts vault-

I clap my hand over my mouth at the 10 figure sum that totals the assets. 

It's a will. And it's to be split between me and Max.

My eyes then trail to the two words at the bottom of the page, scribbled in my mother's handwriting.

 _ **Trust us**_.

I feel like I'm going to choke.

I carefully get up and walk very slowly to the back door. Once I'm out of everyone's field of view, I yank the handle open and run outside, into the mountains of snow.

I'm panting with anxiety as I trudge across the backyard. I'm freaking out. I don't understand what anything means.

_It's a will. They're going to die soon._

No, they're not. It doesn't make any sense. 

_Why should you care? You hate them._

I'm crying now.

_Stop crying._

I cry even more.

_Stop. Bloody. Crying._

I sit down. Right in the snow. It's so very cold. But I don't even realize it.

I also don't realize that my grandmother has followed me and has sat down right next to me.

"Did you know about this?" I ask.

She sighs. "There are a lot of things you don't know about them, Vivienne."

"So them giving me all this money diminishes the emotional abuse, huh?"

She looks hurt. "I didn't mean it like that."

She doesn't elaborate further.

"Do you know why they came back?" I demand. "Does this mean they're going to die?"

"They're leaving tomorrow," she answers.

I don't really know what this means but I start crying again.

She then gets up and plants a kiss on my forehead. "I'm sorry for all of this."

"It's not your fault," I say.

She gives me a sad smile and walks back into the house.


	9. Chapter 9

My friends took the opportunity on the Hogwarts bound train ride to ask me rapid-fire questions about the multiple Christmas commotions. They would not be pressing me for answers if I put up resistance or looked anxious, but I did no such thing.

After my little mental breakdown in the snow, I had a long talk with Max. We both decided that we would not let our parent's dramatics get the best of us, life needed to go on. We would not forget about it or pretend it never happened, we just needed to progress past it. Obviously, the events meant something, but we would figure it out when the time came. It did not need to consume our lives.

Everyone on the train could probably hear our shouting. My friends were yelling over each other, everyone was trying to get a word in.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" I yelled.

Their looks of excitement turned into looks of concern and shame.

I chuckled. "I'm not offended, don't worry. Can you please just speak one at a-"

"I'M GOING FIRST!" Blaise announced before I could finish.

Everyone else groaned.

"You will all get your turn. Merlin, you guys are impatient!" I rolled my eyes. "Okay Blaise, go."

"Okay, first of all, it was so badass when you stunned your dad! I was like, 'Woohoo! That's my best friend!' Seriously, I was very proud-"

"Alright Blaise, enough. Get to the point please." Draco huffed. "Some of us are waiting."

"Relax Malfoy," Blaise said. "I was only acknowledging Viv's execution of a bloody fifth-year spell! But anyway, I'll get on with it. I want to know what was in that envelope."

I took a deep breath. "It was my parent's will."

My friends gasped.

"Bloody hell," Theo exclaims. "Are they dying?"

"Certainly not if my father was able to throw that punch." I scoffed.

"Why do you think they gave to you then?" Crabbe asks.

"I wish I knew," I say. "They wrote 'trust us' at the bottom of the will though. I just hope they're not screwing around"

"I don't think they are," Lili says. "I know your parents and to be frank, I don't believe that they would have given you the will if it wasn't for a specific reason."

"I know," I reply.

We sit in silence for a second and then Lili speaks again, "I guess those were what was in the box." 

She points to my hands and I nod. I was actually sporting the rings today. 

"They're very pretty, so I might as well wear them," I say.

Lili chuckles. "I'm going to go see where the trolley is."

***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

It takes a week after returning from the holiday break for my little family situation to become the talk of Hogwarts. With the number of families in attendance, the word was bound to spread. However, the gossip was most likely at the fault of little Miss Parkinson's big mouth. She and her family were unfortunately at the party as well.

But the speculation about what was in the envelope really throws me into hysterics. Some people think it was a pregnancy test, a performance drug test for my brother, and Pansy's favourite, a notice of bankruptcy. 

If only she knew how filthy rich I was. 

Regardless of my wealth, the nature of the will was still annoying me, even though I told myself that I wouldn't let it be bothersome. My parents were probably not dying. I remember what Lili said about them not screwing around, but they might have just wanted to shove their money in my face. But there was still a possibility...

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud entrance into the common room. I turned around to find Draco motioning for me to come outside.

"What are you doing Draco?" I ask, visibly annoyed as I exited the common room. Draco starts to lead me quickly through the hallways.

"Guess what?" he says excitedly. "I just saw Potter and his little gang sneaking outside. Did you know that every night they go to that git, Hagrid's house? Well, it's hardly a house, more of a shack-"

I interrupt him with a groan. "Draco, I do not want to spy on Potter with you."

"Oh, we're not _only_ going to snoop Viv," he says. We sharply turn a corridor that I know leads outside. "We're going to advise McGonagall of their little parties."

I stop dead in my tracks. "Absolutely not. I am not a snitch. I actually have integrity. I will not participate." 

Draco does not take no for an answer and he drags me the rest of the way. I yelp with protest once we reach the hut but Draco yells at me to be quiet.

"Stand on top of this," he barks, pointing to a rock that will prop us up to peer inside the window. 

"Stop it!" I whisper. "Do not tell me what to do! You're a real piece of work Draco-"

Draco is not listening to me though. He is already standing on the rock and looks very concentrated.

My curiosity gets the better of me, "Ugh fine! I will look but I will not assist you with your tattling!"

I peer into the window and see Potter, Granger, and the Weasley all drinking tea and sitting at a very small table. Hagrid emerges out of another room cradling a round thing in his hands that was about the size of a Muggle basketball.

Draco reads my thoughts, "What is that?"

"I have no clue," I answer. "Why is it so big, it almost like-like an egg..."

"It is an egg!" Draco exclaims. "Look it's cracking."

Indeed, the egg now has tiny cracks. The trio watches it with excitement. A moment later, a shrivelled little black thing emerges.

"EWWW!" Draco exclaims. "Is that thing alive?"

I smack a hand over my mouth. His loud outburst has caused the trio and Hagrid to whip their head right at us.

I stare at them right back and give a little wink. Draco looks petrified.

Just as I grab his hand to leave, the black thing snorts out a flame, scorching a portion of Hagrid's beard.

"Draco-" I start.

"IT'S A BLOODY DRAGON!" he squeals.

It's my turn to drag him as we start running away. He keeps abruptly turning around towards the hut and screeching like a girl.

"Draco stop being a baby," I yell. "You're slowing us down!"

"Www-we have ttt-to report that _THING_ to McGonagall." He replies, fearfully.

"Who freaking cares! It's not our problem. That thing is so small-"

"Oh, just you wait Viv! Those things grow massive! They can probably wipe us all out without a thought."

We finally reach the castle and Draco grabs my shoulders and begins to shake me. "I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO SLEEP AT NIGHT WITH THAT SINISTER, PETRYFYING, THING ROAMING THE LANDS! WHAT IF HAGRID IS TRYING TO TRAIN IT TO KILL US ALL! HUH? HOW ABOUT THAT! WHEN YOU'RE LYING DEAD IN A DITCH REMEMBER I WARNED-"

"Draco. Vivienne. What on _earth_ are you doing out of bed at this hour?"

We turn around to a stern-faced McGonagall. She has her arms folded, waiting for us to explain. I just HOPE that Draco doesn't launch into the dragon-

"PROFESSOR! THANK MERLIN YOU HAVE FOUND US! YOU MUST BE ADVISED-YES YOU MUST, THAT A DARK FORCE IS ROAMING THE SCHOOL GROUNDS! THAT OAF HAGRID AND POTTER, WEASLEY, AND GRANGER ARE IN POSSESSTION OF A POTENTIALLY INJURIOUS AND DESTRUCTIVE DRAGON! I PERSONALLY BELIEVE HE IS CONSPIRING TO KILL US ALL! PLEASE YOU MUST TAKE ACTION RIGHT AWAY!"

Draco runs out of breath and puts his hands on his knees, panting. 

McGonagall's face doesn't waver. "Do you back up this statement Vivienne?"

Oh god.

"Um, well, you see, we do not remember exactly what we saw-"

"That is exactly what I suspected," McGonagall says harshly. "It is one thing to be out, lurking that grounds and this hour, but it is another to make up an absurd tale! This infraction will not be taken lightly 50 points, from the both of you!"

I groan but Draco is not finished.

"PROFESSOR DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! WE ARE BEING THREATENED WITH WAR! I SAW THIS DRAGON WITH MY OWN BLOODY EYES-"

"That is quite enough Malfoy! Both of you in my office now while I figure out what to do with you."

***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

As it turns out, Flitch found the trio in a corridor later that night and also brought them to McGonagall. McGonagall also deducted 50 points from each of them and commended Draco on being right about _one_ thing. 

We will also all be serving detention together right about now. Filch took us out to the Forbidden Forest where Hagrid is awaiting our arrival.

"Alright ev'ryone! today we will be doin' a bit o' investigating, alright?" 

He holds up a bag of something sliver-coloured. 

"Yeh see this? This is some unicorn blood an' we need ter find the injured unicorn. I'll be leading yeh through the forest very carefully an' we'll solve this lil mystery!"

He divides us up into groups. I'm with Granger, the dog named Fang, and the Weasley who I find out is named Ron. Draco and Potter are with Hagrid.

"I'll take the dog," I announce as I grab onto his leash.

I love dogs, but this one was a real handful. Fang was a large hound who slobbered constantly and as we walked, his drool dripped onto my shoes. However, he was quite a little character, he would always wag his tail and almost smile when I would look at him. He was an attention seeker so I knew him and I would be great friends.

Nonetheless, my shoes became soaked so I handed him off to Granger for the remainder of our time.

"Look," Ron said. "There's a little trail of that blood here."

"Good job, Ron. Let's follow it." I said.

Ron smiled wistfully and Granger rolled her eyes.

I let Ron lead ahead and I trailed behind to talk to Hermione. 

"Granger, do you have a problem with me?" I tried not to sound rude but the words sounded like an accusation. 

Hermione didn't look caught off guard though, she just looked at me curiously. "I don't, really. You've never been impolite, but I don't like that friend of yours, Malfoy."

I sighed. Even though I love Draco, I knew exactly what she was talking about. "I understand that, I truly do. Call me naïve, but we've been friends since we were little and he's always been there for me. His father is also very hard on him."

"I don't think it's really that naïve, you're loyal to him," she clarifies. "It's a Slytherin trait!" She doesn't look convinced though.

I decide to drop the subject. "Well, how was your Christmas? I'm sure you've heard loads about mine." I roll my eyes.

"Listen, Vivienne, I know we're far from friends, but if you ever need to, you know, talk to someone about that kind of stuff, I'll put our differences aside and help you, truly."

"Thanks Hermione, but are you only offering because you think my brother's on drugs or I'm poor?"

I chuckle but she doesn't, "I know that's not what _really_ happened."

Our conversation is interrupted by a loud shriek which I instantly recognize as Draco's. Fang starts to bark loudly.

Ron turns around in distress, "What was that?"

"It was Draco, but relax, he probably just got some mud on his loafers."

My joke settles the tension and they both laugh. We finally reach the end of the trail of blood and find Draco and the end as well.

He's as pale as a ghost. "How bad are your shoes Draco?" I tease.

Draco doesn't laugh. "Guys, this is real bad. Harry and I lost Hagrid and we found the unicorn and something was drinking its blood."

His voice is cracking and he's not using the theatrics he used to describe the dragon issue, I know he must be serious.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione says, freaking out.

"I-I dunno," Draco answers "He was back there-"

"OH MY GOD DRACO!" I scream. "YOU JUST LEFT HIM THERE!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME IF MY THINKING WAS IMPAIRED! I JUST SAW SOMETHING DREADFUL! I'M GOING TO HAVE NIGHTMARES NOW-"

"Guys," I interrupt. "We need to split up to find Harry. I'll set off the distress firecrackers and you guys go-"

Just then a figure starts to emerge slowly out of the shadows. Draco's PTSD instantly returns and he becomes as pale as a ghost.

Hermione draws her wand. "Show yourself!" she demands.

The figure comes into view and it's Harry. Draco lets out a sigh of relief and Hermione and Ron are instantly by his side.

"Harry! What happened?" Ron asks, anxious.

Harry's words come out fast and rambling, "Malfoy and I found the unicorn and _something_ was drinking from it. Malfoy left but I was saved from the thing by a centaur, named Firenze. He told me that unicorn blood can keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but curses you with a half-life in the process. And then he said that the person who was drinking it was doing so to remain alive until they were able to drink the Elixir of Life and wants the Stone-"

He cuts off his story with a glance at me and Draco.

"That's all," he concludes

_**Author's Note:** _

**_Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you for all of your love! I never thought that I would get this response, seriously, thank you so much for reading._ **

_**Just a quick note: Draco's toxic behaviour WILL be addressed in later chapters. Keep in mind that this portion of he story is set in first-year while they're 11 and 12 years old. Viv is his friend and she does not see the way that he's treating others who are not like her. She also thinks his behaviour is rationalized by his father. To some extent it is, but it doesn't justify everything.** _ _**Trauma may serve as an explanation but it is not an excuse for being a literal dick.** _ _**This book** **is** **a Draco fic, but it is still important to me that I address the issues with his character .** _

_**Thanks again for all the support!** _

_**\- Lennon** _


	10. Chapter 10

It was the end of term feast, and everyone was chattering around the table excitedly. This year was not an ordinary one, just a few days ago, Harry, Ron, and Hermione journeyed through some sort of torture chambers and tried to kill Professor Quirrell! Apparently, he was working for You Know Who and was trying to help him get to Harry.

I expected some scandals, but nothing like this.

I had an odd talk with Harry the day after the Quirrell incident. He specifically asked me to visit him in the hospital wing. He asked me if I knew anything about Severus' past with his father. I told him of course I did. Severus is practically like family, so I know all about his little rivalry with James Potter. Harry thought for the entire year, that Severus was the one trying to kill him, not Quirrell. No wonder Harry's not a Ravenclaw.

I also know about Severus' odd relationship with Harry. He truly, in a way, cares for the boy. But his past with his father throws him off every time. I keep reminding him that Harry's not just James' son, but Lily's too. 

In other news, Gryffindor won the stupid house cup. Slytherin was originally winning but Dumbledore gave Ron and Hermione fifty points each, and Harry sixty. Then he gave FREAKING Neville Longbottom 10 points, which allowed them to pass our number of points. Everyone is still gossiping around the table, annoyed at our loss.

"It's over. It's really over," Lili says.

"I know," Theo replies, his mouth full of food. "I can't believe first-year is finished and Slytherin didn't even win the bloody cup."

"There's always next year," I shrug.

"That's right," Draco concurs. "Next year, Potter and that whole band of Gryffindors will see who the real winners are. Dumbledore's being biased towards Potter for his first year, he just needs to wait and see who his superiors are."

"You sound like an evil dictator Draco," Lili giggles. "I wish you could just really hear half of the stuff-"

She stops, mid-sentence, and drops her fork.

My friends' eyes have all widened at a figure standing behind me, some of their mouths have fallen open. I turn around.

Professor Dumbledore is standing behind me, my brother at his side. Just moments ago, he was sitting at the staff table celebrating. Something is wrong.

"Vivienne," Dumbledore says. "You must come with us right away."

I get up quickly as I meet my friends' concerned looks. Soon, we sweep through the aisles of the dining hall in a noticeable hurry. As we reach the exit, I see Professor McGonagall and Severus waiting for us. 

They all lead us through a labyrinth of Hogwarts hallways quickly and quietly. I'm freaking out, something must be wrong. I look at Max for some reassurance but his eyes never leave the floor as he walks.

Finally, we reach an alcove under one of the famous moving stairwells at Hogwarts. Everyone stops walking. Professor McGonagall is the first to break the silence. "This area should suffice," she says, her voice stricken and shaky. I've never heard her like this before.

I take a good look at the group. Severus looks completely on edge. He's pacing around in the tiny area, refusing to stay still. His eyes are wild and he refrains from making eye contact with my brother and I. McGonagall is in distress, she seems to quiver at every sound. And Dumbledore's usual calmness has also been eradicated, he looks almost nervous.

Suddenly, he crosses over to my brother and I. He just stares at us for at least a minute.

I am almost positive we're in trouble. I have no clue what for, though. I'm racking my brain of anything that I did to upset him. Then, I remember; the dragon incident. Just great! Dumbledore's probably going to confront me about it. But why is my brother here then? 

Dumbledore seems to have finished staring at us and sharply inhales, "Max, Vivienne, this morning I received some horrid news pertaining to both of you. But first, before I tell you, I must discuss something."

My hands are shaking now. Dumbledore inhales again and goes on, "Death is not contagious, but life is. Your life has the great honour of affecting so many others and bringing joy to not only them, but yourselves as well. Do not let events that shake you disturb your ability to bring others happiness, even if you cannot feel the emotion yourself.

His eyes look like they are glistening but he collects himself. 

"Now for the news," he says as he takes a deep breath for the third time today. 

I have this feeling that I don't _want_ to know what's happening anymore.

"Children, I am so, deeply sorry. I regret to inform you that both of your parents have died."

"And your grandmother as well"


	11. Prolepsis #1

**_f l a s h - f o r w a r d_ **

Bellatrix's pupils stared at me eerily. She was right up in my face, making sure I absorbed every sentence, every word.

"Listen carefully girl," she says. "For these are the conditions for your entire existence in this house. And this life you shall lead."

Across the room, Narcissa tries to give me a heartfelt look, like she has to prove that she's there for me. Her pity means nothing.

Bellatrix continues, "You will never talk down to the Dark Lord. You will never disrespect or make a mockery of the Dark Lord. You will never contradict the Dark Lord, if you must insert your opinion, it is only a continuance of his judgement. You must constantly display your zealous and unquestioning commitment to the Dark Lord. You will participate in our rituals and our way of life. This is the path you have chosen."

Bellatrix is very visibly passionate about this bullshit. If Severus were the one explaining all of these things to me, a bet there would be a lot less dramatics. Nonetheless, I have to do all these things. She's right, it is the path I have chosen, not necessarily willingly, though.

"ARE YOU LISTENING!" 

I snap my head up. Bellatrix has grabbed my chin and is now screaming in my face.

"Do you understand your responsibilities and duties? Or is this all a fun little Ministry adventure for you? Trying to catch my Lord in the act, perhaps? If you think you can possibly infiltrate him, you are mad. He will know a traitor when he sees one. Or have you also forgotten to remember when your darling brother stands now?"

"I have not forgotten, Bellatrix. You have so graciously reminded me of his loyalties every minute I breathe." I reply icily. 

She cackles. "You have quite the wit. But remember to never speak to my master in such a tone."

Narcissa chimes in, "You should have a little more faith in her, Bella. Do not disregard her work with Severus at Hogwarts." 

Even though I don't care for Narcissa's affections at this time, I must pretend to appreciate her words. "I appreciate your praise. She is right, I will not disappoint you. I do not want you to feel the need to question me, I will faithfully serve the Dark Lord."

Bellatrix nods in approval. "Good, do not forget the gift he has given you by appointing you as a subject. I am, in fact, glad that you are joining our side. Max has already proven most useful." 

"I'm sure he has," I say. "Once Max understands his goals, he will stick to a cause no matter what. The Dark Lord's is no exception."

"As he should," Narcissa approves. "The Dark Lord's ideology is most admirable."

I believe Narcissa constantly tries to manifest that she is happy in this life; a Death Eater's little housewife. I don't even know what her role entails, bedsides being a frail measure of support for Lucius. I'm sure she's unhappy.

"Let's get back on topic," I say, snapping out of my thoughts again. "Do you two have any advice for this evening?"

Bellatrix jerks and sits up. Her smirk widens, as if she's been waiting for this question all day. "Relish in the moment girl, it is the beginning of your new life. Your life of loyalty to the Dark Lord is the most honourable-"

"How about you actually give her some useful advice? Instead of going on about how much you adore your master. We all know how much you want to fuck him, Auntie."

I quietly groan and roll my eyes; Draco has entered the parlour.

Narcissa is furious, "Draco! How dare you speak to your aunt in such a fashion!"

Bellatrix just glares at him, which I think is worse than Narcissa's reaction.

"Um, may I be excused?" I interrupt.

"Yes child, go," Bellatrix says as she swats her hand at me. I get up promptly, almost tripping over my dress, and exit the room.

I step out into the dark hallways of Malfoy Manor. I let my hand run across the woodwork engraved into the dark walls. The British also sun does nothing to illuminate the house, making it even more depressing. I guess it's the perfect headquarters for Death Eaters.

I'm about halfway down the hall when I hear a figure walking behind me, shuffling their feet.

"Stop following me," I say through gritted teeth.

I turn around to meet the face of none other than my dearest little Draco. "Didn't Bellatrix want you to stay behind? You looked like you were in for a quite deserved scolding."

He shrugs, "I can come and go as I please, it's my house."

We just stand there in silence for a moment. It's quite awkward, we're standing 10 feet apart in this hallway. I turn around to leave when he speaks again.

"Are you nervous about tonight?"

I scoff. "Like you care."

"I do care, but you've just constantly made it clear that you do not care for my extremely caring nature."

He smirks like the devil.

"Shut up Draco Malfoy before I go over there and slap that smirk off your face," I say angrily.

"Do it right now," he says hoarsely. The smirk grows even bigger.

"Stop. It. Now. I don't have time for this bullshit."

"What bullshit?" He strides towards me, sparing no time.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Get away-"

Before I know it, he's right in front of me, grabbing my face and pressing his lips to mine. His freakishly tall frame dwarfs mine in every way as he's crushing me into the wall. 

His face is pushing against mine so hard I can barely breathe.

I let him kiss me for five seconds, to stroke his ego so the impact of my next move is a lot worse.

Time's up. I shove his body off of me, HARD. It takes a lot to hit Draco, I know from experience. I channel all of my strength into my arms and use the momentum to ram my hands right into his chest.

I push him so hard that he stumbles into the opposite wall. I wipe his disgusting saliva off my lips and give myself a small, proud smile before I scream at him.

"You disgust me! We were having a conversation and then you decide to just throw yourself at me!" 

Everyone in the house can probably hear me, including Voldemort. I get distracted momentarily thinking about I have to call him 'my Lord' now before I turn my attention back to Draco.

He's smiling. Actually smiling. My face twists in disgust.

He chuckles, "You're the one who provoked me with the slapping comment."

I storm down the hall muttering 'piece of shit' under my breath.

I stomp into my bedroom, a short way down the hall. I pray Draco doesn't try to get in here too. I slam the door, so it's quite clear: if he comes in, he's dead.

That little situation repulses me so much because it wasn't the first time we've hooked up. I don't want to be reminded of my past with him.

It sucks because that past has lead up to our current reality; this life. This life that I resent so much. I can't even look at Draco as a proper friend anymore. I can't love him anymore. The things we've done, not in _that_ way, but the events that put us in this manor alongside Voldemort are too revolting to revisit.

As I dig through my closet, looking for my dress for tonight, my mind drifts back to my first years at Hogwarts. I always thought Draco and I would get married and have beautiful pureblooded babies and live happily ever after.

I think that our plan went awry when my whole fucking family died. How sad, huh. Little Vivienne was certainly not happy about that situation. And that was what set up this whole chain of events leading to my demise, Draco's demise too.

Tonight is the night when _my Lord_ burns a black mark into my arm, I will be initiated into his little clique. I will be rewarded for all that I have done for him, such a devoted child indeed.

I will sit at the Malfoy's ridiculously ornate dining table and I will praise my Lord for all the gifts he has given me. I will further prove my loyalty by participating in their weekly sacrifice. Maybe my brother will be there too, watching me with sadness in his eyes, even though he's currently following the same path as me.

I settle on a black dress with a completely open back. In the centre of the back's opening is a massive gold snake. Gold chains are attached to it, connecting to the sides of the opening and holding up the snake.

How fitting.

***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

There is a knock at my door. I'm guessing it's Bellatrix. She told me to wait in my room until she comes to get me. She considers me her protégé even though she did nothing to help me last year. I suppose she taught me everything about my duties as Voldemort's servant.

It is her. She scrutinizes my outfit as I open my door.

"You look... fine." She says as if she was expecting worse.

"Thank you," I reply.

I take one last look at myself before we leave. My body looks great in the dress, I'll give myself that. But my face looks tired and almost bored, though I'm not, more like constantly stressed. The foundation on my face does nothing to cover my eyebags and the eyeliner probably extenuates them even more. My hair is straight, black, and boring, as always.

I exit my room and join Bellatrix in the hallway. She takes my arm and we walk in silence. I'm probably half a foot taller than her in my heels. At the entrance to the dining room, she grabs my shoulders and leans in very close to me.

"Remember girl-"

"I know," I cut her off. "I should relish the moment. There is no greater honour then serving the dark lord."

She points a long nail at me. "Watch your tone."

I give her an annoyed look that I hope says; 'can I fucking leave now?'

She's got the message. "Go!" she says, swatting at the open seat next to Draco.

"Really?" I say. "Can I please sit somewhere else?"

"Absolutely not. I will be sitting with my family and I need to keep a close eye on you to make sure you're behaving."

"But I-"

She gives me a look now that says; 'don't test me stupid bitch.'

I sigh and she drags me into the room.

I take two steps before I realize how stupid I look. I'm pissed off and dragging my feet, most likely slouching as well. I look like a stupid and naïve child, clinging to her mother. And Bellatrix is _not_ my mother.

I stand up straighter and push my shoulders back. I try to place a smug expression on my face, like I'm pleased to be here. I also remember to give a curt nod to the individuals that I know at the table.

When I reach Draco, there is a visible look of delight on his face, he'll probably love watching me squirm right in front of his eyes.

Even though my dress is full length, I tuck it under my bum as I sit so I can have something to do with my hands and not look stupid grabbing onto the chair's armrests. I'm having a little bit of social anxiety, everyone in this room knows that I am not a frequent attendee of these meetings. But they know what I have done for them and that the Dark Mark will be bestowed upon me tonight.

My eyes shift to Draco. He meets my gaze.

"You look hot," he says with a smile.

I glare at him furiously. He glares right back.

I let out a huff, "I am not going to make a scene today."

He chuckles. "Like you did in the hallway?"

"That was your fault," I reply sharply.

He takes a quick glance around the room to make sure that nobody is watching us and slowly presses his lips to my ear.

"What can I say, I like pissing you off," he whispers.

He certainly does. After all, almost every 'romantic' situation we've been in has been a result of his own lust, pleasure, and boredom. He does not like me and I hate him more than anything. The events of sixth year were not great for our now ruined friendship. I wouldn't change a thing about those events though, it's not like I'm upset about it.

"Stay focused on what we are here for, Draco," I mutter.

I suddenly grab Draco's arm very hard. Not with the intention of stopping him, even though it's a great time to get him off me.

Voldemort has just entered the room.

Draco retreats back into his respective seat as the Dark Lord enters the room, Severus and Nagini at his side.

Everyone at the table stands.

I quickly realize that Max is not at the meeting. I was so distracted with Bellatrix and Draco that I completely forgot to look for him.

Voldemort sinks into his chair at the head of the table, Nagini curling up next to his arm.

"Be seated, my subjects," he says dramatically. 

There is a loud shuffling as everyone sits, there must be over 30 Death Eaters at the meeting.

Voldemort pets Nagini lovingly and starts his speech, "Today, we will be placing a pause on our usual affairs and honouring a new recruit, a new enthusiast for our journey towards blood purity."

Oh my god. Bellatrix did not tell me that this whole meeting was about me.

He continues, "Vivienne von Trapp has proved her loyalty to the Death Eaters when she greatly assisted in the assassination of Albus Dumbledore. She did so inconspicuously, with no reasonable cause for suspicion from the Order of the Phoenix or the Ministry. She was able to outsmart both Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore and was considered a close confidante to both of them."

All of the intimidating figures at the table were sizing me up, looking greatly impressed. But I felt no pride in what I had done.

"She has demonstrated firm belief and interest in our quest to purify the Wizarding race and conquering the Wizarding World to achieve a tyranny under our regime." 

He motions to Wormtail, seated in the corner of the room and tells him to draw up a chair next to him.

"Come here, child," Voldemort bellows.

I stand up and cross over to the seat. I pray to Merlin I don't stumble or scratch my face or do something stupid.

When I reach the chair, Wormtail holds it out for me. It takes every ounce of strength in me to not backhand him across his hideous and vile face. That fucking murderer.

I put my emotions aside and seat myself next to Voldemort. He quickly seizes my arm and places it flat on the table. His fingers are too tight around my arm and way too cold and wrinkly, so much so that I almost flinch.

He presses his wand to my arm and stares right at me. His eyes are murky and colourless. I feel a lurching sensation in my stomach.

He recites the vows, never once breaking eye contact, "Do you promise to devote yourself completely to your Lord his Dark Arts?"

My legs are shaking in my seat, "I do"

"Do you promise to assist your Lord in all plausible ways and to never doubt his cause?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to share the same enemies as your Lord? And if you betray him for these enemies, do you understand that your livelihood will perish as you know it?"

"I do."

"Lastly, do you promise to uphold your Lord's ideologies until you shall perish?"

"I do."

"Then you shall bear the Dark Mark."

Immediately, a singing pain consumes my forearm, so aching that my whole arm pulses. I make the mistake of looking down.

All of my veins are coming to the surface of my forearm, turning jet black. The affected area is what's pulsing, the veins pounding on the wall of my tissues and skin. The blackness swirls into the Dark Mark's intricate and detailed design; a massive skull with a long and winding snake protruding from its mouth.

He finally lifts his wand from my arm and the crippling smell of burnt rubber fills the atmosphere.

"Congratulations, child," he sneers.

I twist my face away from his.


	12. Chapter 12

_**b e f o r e** _

"Everything that happens now is just white noise. I went back to Hogwarts for one day and hated it. Skipping second year is the best decision I've ever made."

Max looks back at me with sorrowful eyes. "You missed out on a lot. Do you want me to tell you what happened? "

I sigh, "Sure, I guess I could use the distraction." 

Max filled me in on this school year's drama, mostly surrounding Harry Potter's stints in the Chamber of Secrets. I'm already aware of everything that happened, I just want Max to believe that I'm _trying._ Trying to be happy. Trying to forget what happened to my family.

Stone cold murder they said. One Avada Kedavra and all three of them were finished. Max is the only blood I have left, but I couldn't even listen to him. My head was too congested and hazy. I was drinking cups of coffee to stay awake during the day even though I always slept through the night.

When someone's family has been murdered, their first emotion should be sorrow and then likely revenge. Especially with the resources I have, I should want to trudge into the depths of what happened. But I don't. I just want everything to go away. 

Severus was living in the estate with us now. I locked myself away in one of the staff dormitories during the school year and was never in contact with friends. But it was summer break now. The estate was an empty black hole without my grandmother's passion for it. There were no gardens, all the plants rotted away without her magic. There was generally no feeling of wonder anymore. 

I quickly realized that Max was aware that I was not listening to him and had stopped his anecdote. 

"I'm sorry Max, I just can't listen anymore. To anything. It's not your fault," I say to him. My whole body is trembling with pain.

I'm quietly sobbing now, "I'm sorry. I'm so... just sorry."

He looks like he wants to hug me but I know he doesn't want to intrude on my personal space.

"I'm worse than you are," he says. "I'm just good at hiding it." 

"You know, I never felt like I knew our family, except grandma," I mutter.

"Me too, we must have done something bad though. For all that gossip."

"Do you really want to know what happened?"

I jumped I didn't realize Severus was sitting in the armchair opposite us. I quickly glanced at my brother and he didn't look at all surprised that he was here. My god, I look stupid.

I calm down and respond timidly, "Like is it bad? Why are you so skeptical to tell us?"

He contemplates his answer for a moment. "It's more outrageous than 'bad'. I also don't want to disturb you while you grieve."

"So it's disturbing?" Max asks, confused. 

Severus groans, "Do you want to know or not?"

I nod hesitantly. Max does as well.

"You will certainly have questions but save them until the end," he advises. "They will probably all be answered."

I try to place my hands on my lap but just end up nervously forming them in knots. I fidgeted with the gold rings on my fingers that for some reason, I never took off.

Severus launches into storyteller mode. "Your grandfather, Titus, was an extremely talented student at Hogwarts and showed great pride for his house of Slytherin. One day, in charms class, he met your grandmother, Lyra Avery, when they were assigned partners to practice the silencing charm. They quickly fell in love.

"Titus and Lyra commanded great respect from their corresponding great, pure-blood houses of von Trapp and Avery. To no surprise, they were quickly put on the Ministry's watchlist for employment. However, there were whispers of the rise of a Dark Lord at the time. The Dark Lord descended from the house of Slytherin, from Salazar himself. This caused mass-panic amongst the Wizarding community and the Ministry needed to act fast. So they hired Titus and Lyra and placed them at the head of a new department. Your grandparents created a group of highly-trained witches and wizards. They were trained to investigate crimes related to the Dark Arts, and to apprehend or detain the perpetrators. They soon became known as 'Dark Wizard catchers', later as Aurors. The Aurors became the major division under Titus and Lyra's new department: the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. This department brought great peace and assurance to the Wizarding population, some might say because they were a group dedicated to keeping people safe. However, most would say they were now put at ease once a Slytherin that was high in power did not practice the Dark Arts. It sounds foolish, but it was a real concern during that time period. Salazar's notoriety for blood purity was very unsettling to most. People thought that a hate group could rise from this background, and it obviously did later on. 

"Titus and Lyra eventually married and produced three sons; Damon, Soren, and Andreas. Your grandfather was becoming extremely influential in the Wizarding communities and people were demanding that he become the Minister of Magic. Despite the Aurors' efforts, the Dark Lord was becoming more and more powerful. He was now gathering followers; witches and wizards who called themselves Death Eaters. Most of them joined him because they were supportive of his cause to dominate Muggles and Muggle-borns. Others were greedy for domination, wealth, and fame, and others joined the Dark Lord simply out of fear. The Wizarding population was extremely frustrated with the Ministry, as they felt they were not doing enough to combat the Dark Lord. However, Titus could not take office as he was growing weary and old and would soon announce retirement. So, of course, the pressure fell onto his sons.

"The boys as a whole never had a good relationship growing up, this was at the fault of your father. Damon had lusted for power since the day he was born. As you have seen firsthand, Wizarding families typically favour and spoil their oldest child, as they would be the ones to carry on the family legacy. Damon was no exception. Titus and Lyra never meant to bring down their other sons, but your father shoved his parent's praise in his brothers' faces and constantly bullied them. Your uncles, Soren and Andreas, were much more simple-minded and had a great relationship. They were good friends and bonded over their similar goals.

"At the time of their father's retirement, all three boys were already part of their father's department and were Aurors. Damon was notorious for his lack of regard for law and order and his obsession with bloodlust. He would torture his perpetrators for information and was rumoured to enjoy it. He was a big believer in punishment by death and was known to be quite savage. Soren and Andreas were known for their partnership and their ability to work together. They used the mind tricks of deceit and logic to lure information out of their perpetrators. They were a dynamic duo and were idolized by Wizarding communities alike.

"The Wizarding population was showing great support for the idea of Soren and Andreas as co-ministers. They were impressed by their civilized work, their respect for law and order, and their ability to work as a team. While their large number of supporters grew, Damon had been given the task of taking on seventh-year interns from Hogwarts. He was to lightly train them and teach them what it took to be an Auror. He was extremely annoyed that time was being taken away from creating his campaign. However, his opinion quickly changed when he met Astrid Macmillan. Damon was nearly ten years her senior, but he was very drawn to her. They lusted for the same goals of radical supremacy, tyranny, and power. Your father married your mother before she even graduated.

"The public was still showing immense support for Soren and Andreas, this pissed your father off. He was extremely frustrated but he and your mother quickly came up with a plan to defeat them. If your uncles appealed to the rationalized, civilized, and orderly side of the population, Damon realized that he can appeal to the ruthless and brutal desires for justice. Their campaign greatly offset and overpowered your uncles', allowing brutality to conquer justice.

"However, they would not go down without a fight. They publicly scrutinized their brother and they advised the Wizarding population that it was unwise to have Damon preside over them. Damon became furious and did not know what to do. However, your mother, who was now pregnant with Max, would not allow her husband to be ridiculed and disgraced. She had great sway over the Aurors and convinced them to launch an investigation against Soren and Andreas. She told the Aurors that they were conspiring with the Dark Lord and needed to be put in Azkaban for their treason. She planted evidence in their homes and they were soon arrested and were very discreetly put on trial. They were found guilty in court and rotted away in Azkaban.

"During your family's public brawl, the Dark Lord was at the height of his dominion. The Wizarding population was disgusted by their childish fight and wanted action right away. An official named Bartemius Crouch was appointed in less time than the entirety of your family's campaign. Your parents still took over the Department of Magical Law Enforcement when Titus and Lyra retired and were very pleased with Barty Crouch's philosophy of fighting fire with fire. However, Barty advised them to keep a low profile so that they would not cause anymore uproar, they complied.

"Once they settled down in the family estate, Titus shortly died after. Damon and Astrid never showed their children any affection, just because they didn't wish to. They were psychotic, maniacal, and demented. Their children were merely extensions of them that they couldn't give two shits about once they had learned how to "properly behave." After little Vivienne turned 6, they barely ever saw their children. Not even their own mother knew where they were."

Severus paused his rant, out of breath from the rage. He glanced at us, collected himself, and continued. 

"So your grandmother took raising you guys into her own hands, with the help of me. We tried to teach you one major thing that your parents never learned; the meaning of love and family. We tried to favour you equally and give you the same opportunities. We would always express our unconditional love for you two any chance we got. Your grandmother tried to surround you with her trusted friends and give you the greatest memories. She loved you so much."

He finally stopped and wiped the tears in his eyes.

I absorbed what Severus just told me. The revelations didn't alarm me, I was just in disbelief. My grandmother would go on and on about my uncles and grandfather, but I never know their back story.

"Are our uncles still alive?" Max asks, his voice mirrored my inner feelings of shock.

"No," Severus responds sadly. "We have official death certificates and everything. It is not mere speculation."

"So just to confirm, the whole Wizarding population thinks our family were Death Eaters?" I ask.

"That is not true. Unfortunately, your parent's acts of deceit were incredibly successful, but in a different regard towards the population. Only the Ministry was aware of your uncles' alleged dark practices. Your parents sold the public a different story; that they were clinically insane."

He didn't elaborate further, the subject clearly caused him much pain.

"At least they had some sanity," Max scoffed.

"Don't be stupid Max," I say, glaring at him. "We are supposed to be in mourning but do not forget about their actions. They obviously didn't want You Know Who associated with them. Not for the sake of their brothers, but for the _godly_ von Trapp family name."

I was no longer sorrowful. My grandmother's death needed to be avenged, it was visibly in connection with my psychotic parents. I wish I could dig into my their grave and slap the crap out of them, almost like the way they hit Max that one Christmas. That was only slightly over a year ago, but it felt longer. I don't even remember this Christmastime, my gifts still lied on my bedroom floor unopened.

"I'm going to retire to my room," I announce. "I have a few individuals I need to be in contact with."

My brother and Severus looked dubious, but this was my first spark of energy for a year and I was excused.


	13. Prolepsis #2

**_f l a s h - f o r w a r d_ **

Voldemort has requested a private audience with me, just the two of us (plus Nagini) conversing in one room. In other words, my worst nightmare.

I had to attend though, I couldn't even fathom what Bellatrix would do if I didn't go. I sense she's slightly envious herself, even though she has spared no details from her scarce private meetings with her Lord. I guess every meeting he conducts with someone other then her is a travesty.

The subject of the meeting kept me awake at night - what would we talk about? I had several possible theories. One of them being that he has summoned me to lock me into a marriage vow with him, or some sort of sexual game. But I knew these were just ideas those Muggle books of fiction put in my head. Nonetheless, I'll never stop reading those, the addiction will never subside.

I sit at the table with him, neither of us had spoken yet. We were seated at the quintessential Malfoy dining table; each of us at the head of the table, 10 feet away from each other, as it should be. I was quite absorbed in my food at the moment, these house elves sure know how to cook. 

I decided to look at him, which was a mistake. He hadn't even touched his food and looked like he was anticipating that I start the conversation. My somewhat good spirits quickly diminished as I tried to match my energy to his, that's the only way this meeting could go well.

"This meal is excellent my Lord," I say appreciatively, but not too cheerfully. I'm trying to say: ' _I'm enjoying this food but can we get to the fucking point?_ '

"It is," he replies. "But I assume that you are aware that this meeting does not entail us simply eating in silence. We have an agenda Miss von Trapp."

I wince. "Please it's Vivienne to you, my Lord." Oh god. My words were playing right into my idea of that sexual game.

_STOP thinking about that nonsense._

He appears smug. "Very well, _Vivienne_ First of all, Bellatrix, I can sense your presence in the hallways. Please leave at once and stop eavesdropping."

A clap my hand over my mouth. "Sorry, my Lord," she mutters from the hallway.

We hear her run off and Voldemort smiles. "Perfect."

He begins petting Nagini and I know the bomb is going to drop. 

"So," he starts. "How are you finding your new duties so far?"

"Oh," I say, taken aback. "All is well. This devotion is really quite therapeutic."

"Devotion to what?" he asks. I know this is a rhetorical question, we are all conscious of our cause.

I try to shrug nonchalantly. "Killing Harry Potter. Pure-blood domination."

He quietly chuckles. "Ah yes, so you desire bloodshed as well?"

Hell no. "Absolutely my Lord. There is no better punishment for our wretched society."

"You're a very clever girl indeed. I'm glad that you have decided to support our side, we've tried to infiltrate the von Trapp family for years."

"I beg you pardon?" I'm appalled.

"Calm down, girl. It is not what you think. Are you aware of your father's career aspirations?"

"Yes, I'm aware," I reply, irritated.

"Then you understand why his principles appealed to me. He certainly would have made a very fine Death Eater. However, he was never interested in joining my side. Well, look at me now! Not one, but both of his children are now participating." 

I give him a tight smile and he continues, "Both of you have proven your worth, you especially. Severus never fails to praise your work and I have heard much about your _special abilities_."

"I am simply mastering the magic I was born with. It's not like I can read people's minds or something."

"Yes, but your magic is not normal and I know that you understand that." He says this like he's making an accusation. "Your mastery of non-verbal spells is unlike anything I've seen, except in - perhaps..."

He pauses, letting a smirk spread across his face.

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Do not offend me my Lord." 

"I do not mean to. It is a compliment. As much as Albus and I were opponents, I cannot deny his talent. But we are here today to talk about you."

I clear my throat and sit up in my chair. "What do you wish to discuss?"

Voldemort leans back and folds his hands on his lap. "Your gifts can be put to much better use in this operation. Wormtail is becoming exhausting to contain. I do not doubt that Potter's band of idiots and imbeciles will have no difficulty killing him. When he is gone, I need a new right-hand servant. It is going to be you."

I stare back at him, aghast. I say nothing.

"Have I offended you again?" he asks, clearly not reliant on my next answer. 

"Absolutely not, " I reply quickly. "There is no greater honour then serving you. I accept."

He nods in approval. "Good. The task will not be easy child, I anticipate much success and glory for you. But if you do not carry out my requests there will be great consequences. Understood?"

"Yes, my Lord."

His eyes lock into mine. "Now, I want you to continue working on your magic and integrating the Dark Arts. I don't care how you manage it, you will need further prospering. Especially in the battles to come, you will be our greatest weapon besides myself and the Elder Wand. If there are any further resources you shall require, do tell me. Otherwise, you are dismissed. And do not forget about the meeting tonight" 

He gets up to leave but I interrupt him. "Um, my Lord. There is something I need."

"Yes?" His face is painted with annoyance.

"Well, do you think that we could possibly turn one of the rooms in the manor into a gym?"

He is taken aback. "A _what_?

"I said a gym. I need to physically train as well. If you want me to be an asset, then this will give me the upper hand. It won't only be a strategy, but a distraction - forget I said that. It's an additional outlet that I can channel my strength into. The more powerful I am the better, right?"

"Fine, whatever. What do you need in this _gym_?"

I smirk. "Draco will prepare the list for you."

***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

"Listen, you twat. You're about to praise me for my entire existence. We're getting the gym."

Draco's face lights up. "You're joking! He actually agreed to it?"

"Yes, and don't be all annoying and cheerful now. Your squealing is giving me a headache. Also, you have to give Wormtail a list of everything you want. Oh wait, that reminds me! Guess who's going to be Voldemort's right-hand woman?"

His face freezes. "What?"

"Yup," I reply shakily. "I'm going to carry out his innermost desires! Possibly torture every Muggle-born alive! Who knows how many unforgivable curses I'll use. How many people will lose their lives at my hands-"

"People already have Viv."

I slam my index finger into his chest angrily. "Don't. Fucking. Remind. Me. With all the people I'll kill for him, your life won't make a difference anymore."

He cackles. "We both know your threats are empty."

"Shut up and keep your voice down."

I was back at the dining table, my god it seemed like my life revolved around this piece of wood. All Death Eaters were in attendance for the second meeting since my arrival at Malfoy manor. The first being my initiation. My brother is the only one absent from the meeting, again.

I had not yet told Bellatrix about Voldemort's request to me. I don't know how she will take the news, she already considers herself the closest to him. How this announcement will change that.

He enters the room, sparing no dramatics as his ridiculous cape sweeps across the floor. He is finally seated and begins caressing Nagini; commencing the meeting.

"My faithful subjects, thank you for your attendance, let us begin. Severus, what is the status on the boy?"

"My Lord, I have received information from the source we discussed," Severus says. "The Order will be moving Potter from the Dursley's house to a secret location in 6 days time at-"

A man with a distinctly sour face interrupts "I'm sorry Severus I must interfere. My Lord, I have heard differently. An Auror, let slip that Potter will not be moved until the thirtieth." 

Severus rolls his eyes. "Yaxley, how many times need I tell you, my source has informed me that there are plans to lay a false trail. This is undoubtedly it. A Confundus Charm has likely been placed upon your Auror." 

Yaxley looks like he isn't finished this debate but Voldemort interjects. "Yaxley, has our young Minister been cooperating?"

"He is now. As you know, he has been putting up a fair challenge. But the other day, myself and Alecto were able to corner him. He is now under our command." 

Many of the other attendees whispered to one another, impressed with Yaxley's work. During this summer, as part of Voldemort's plan to acquire the Ministry, a Death Eater was supposed to place an Imperious curse on one of the Ministry officials. Inferring from Voldemort's words, the official will most likely be used as a pawn for him, the face of his secret administration.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort screamed, causing most of the individuals in the room to jump. "Maximus von Trapp is only one man. I need Minister Rufus Scrimgeour surrounded by my Death Eaters before we can act."

Time seemed to cease as I deciphered what was going on, the thing that no one seemed to have told me.

My brother was the puppet. 

I had seen the Dark Mark on his very arm before he was even aware of my plan - Draco's plan - Severus' plan - the whole reason why I was in this fucking house. He was not aware of this plan, therefore, he joined Voldemort on his own accord and severed every last piece of our already broken relationship.

I grabbed Draco's knee as hard as I possibly could and whispered to him through gritted teeth: "Did you know about this."

"No," he says. "I promise. I swear."

Voldemort speaks again. I don't look at him, his voice drifting into one ear and out the other.

"However, Max will prove very useful in more ways than one. Need you forget that he is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." 

"My Lord, how will that help?" a voice asks. 

Yaxley answers for Voldemort. "The boy has regular contact not only with the Minister himself, but also with the Heads of all the other Ministry departments. He makes it almost too easy to subjugate the others. I only successfully gained command over him last week and he is already using his position to infiltrate the senior ranks of the Ministry. They will slowly work together to bring Scrimgeour down."

Voldemort groans impatiently, Nagini hissing. "That is enough Yaxley, we have more important matters worth attending to. Wormtail, bring in the sacrifice."

I finally lift my eyes from the ground and meet the horror in front of me. Wormtail's wand is pulling a woman into the room, suspended upside down in some sort of clear forcefield and slowly rotating. Like a slaughtered pig ready for the roasting flames.

I instantly recognize the woman as she stops directly above the table.

"Subjects, meet Professor Charity Burbage, teacher of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts. Professor Burbage philosophizes that we are not so different from Muggles. Poor woman, how incredibly wrong she is."

The Death Eaters were boiling with excitement, slamming their fists into the table and snickering loudly.

Professor Burbage, even in the corrupt state she was in, was muttering words under her breath. Perhaps praying, thinking about her husband or children. Or wishing that the world wasn't so cruel or filled with mentally ill, radical supremacists, who devastate and ravage the livelihoods of others.

"Let Professor Burbage be a sacrifice to all the Pure-bloods, present and past, who have been denied of their sanity simply because they want to be rid of the poisonous and infectious liabilities among us. Let her prove that we will not stand down until these Mud-bloods and blood traitors are exterminated, like common bugs."

The sounds of excitement in the room were defeating as Voldemort paused his speech, making eye contact with every single one of his subjects.

He smiled. It was disgusting.

"Have at her, my children."

Everyone in the room knew what they were required to do.

The clump of Death Eaters pointed their clump of wands at the clump that was Professor Burbage, screaming "Crucio" at the top of their lungs. Her screams were drowned out by the cheers.

A single tear rolled down Draco's cheek as he did it. Severus' face did not waver from the years of practice.

The mass of people were suddenly glaring at me. I realize that I haven't raised my wand to the teacher, I am the only one who has not because my body is frozen with shock. I am also supposed to be the Dark Lord's most promising pupil, so why was I not participating in this honour?

Voldemort stares at me head-on. I suddenly realize that he's testing me; the revelation about Max and now this bullshit. He wants me to prove that no matter what hell he inflicts upon me, I will always be his faithful little slave.

I can almost hear his sneering voice in my head; " _Participate or I will force her pain upon you._ "

He also knew that I wasn't going to cast the spell. He wanted the pressure, the focus on me. For me to deliver the killing blow.

I raise my wand up to Professor Burbage. My fellow Death Eaters shift their gazes towards me.

" _Crucio_."


	14. Chapter 14

**_b e f o r e_ **

_You have reached the voice mailbox of: Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Please leave a message after the tone._

_*BEEP*_

"Uh, hi there. I'm actually looking to speak with your ward Harry Potter. I don't know who's listening to this message so this is kind of going to be hard to explain... bloody hell. Sorry, um, excuse my language. So if your uhhh Vincent or Pamela, no Patricia - sorry I forgot your names. Just, listen, okay? My name is Vivienne von Trapp and I am a schoolmate of Harry's at the wizard school. Like I don't know how familiar you are with it, but I go there, okay? So, um, I really need to speak with Harry and you're probably wondering where I got this number. I actually looked your name up in the Yellow Pages, so that's kind of embarrassing. Anyways, BACK TO THE POINT! Harry I need your help. I don't know if you're staying with Ron and Hermione, but I need all three of your expertise. So if he's out of the house, can the Dursleys please pass this message along? It's urgent I promise, I'm not bothering you for no reason. The number that you can call back is..."

***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

My brother really did not want me to call Harry Potter. Max doesn't trust him. Not necessarily in general, but with the activity he's about to help me with.

"Why would he want to help you?" Max asked later that day when I told him who I'd just called.

"I haven't got to that part yet."

It was an honest reply, I didn't know what I could possibly offer Harry, or even Ron and Hermione. I didn't even know if he would call me back.

But he did. Three days later.


End file.
